The present disclosure generally relates to a mobile apparatus for assisting with the transportation, delivery and removal of glassware from a first location to at least one subsequent location and in particular to a rolling cart for use in a commercial environment.
In the restaurant industry, for example, oftentimes employees are required to set up and/or break down numerous table settings. Placing or removing a plurality of glasses on or from a plurality of tables can be a time-consuming and labor-intensive task. The multiple trips often required to deliver or remove a large quantity of glasses can be tiring and result in a waste of valuable time. Employees may accumulate many glasses on a single tray or shelf. This may not only strain the employees' arms and back, but may produce a situation where glasses are likely to fall easily from the tray and break. Routinely, purchasing replacement glasses may be costly to the establishment owner. Therefore, it is desirable to have a simple way to transport many glass racks into an area allowing glasses to be quickly and easily placed on a table or removed may assist employees while doing so in a timely fashion with reduced effort or physical strain.